Unthinkable Love
by Born2SurfChica987
Summary: Forget Padme and Anakin. This is a romance between Padme and Obi-Wan. Please R
1. Attraction?

She was positively miserable. She had just been elected Queen and   
  
already she had been captured by the Trade Federation. She, her   
  
handmaidens, and a few members of her closest counsels were being   
  
led to "Camp Four." Suddenly, she saw two figures drop from the   
  
balcony overhead and begin to destroy the multitude of droids   
  
leading them away. The one closest to her leapt up and kicked two of   
  
the droids to the ground before they even had time to raise their   
  
weapons. Impressive, she thought briefly. Once the droids were   
  
destroyed the other man led them into an alley so they would be out   
  
of sight. He introduced himself as Qui-Gon Ginn and the other as   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sabé listened carefully to the Jedi while Padmé   
  
also paid close attention. Although it was neither the time nor the   
  
place, Padmé couldn't help but glance over at the younger of the two,   
  
Obi-Wan. He must have sensed that she was looking at him because   
  
he immediately looked up at her. She hastily looked to the ground to   
  
avoid embarrassment. When she looked up again, she noticed for the   
  
first time that there was a third figure present, a Gungan. Odd,   
  
Gungans usually don't associate with us. She had little time to worry   
  
about the Gungan, however, for at that moment Sabé said, "Either   
  
choice presents great danger…to us all." She looked at Padmé when   
  
she spoke the final words, as if asking for direction.   
  
"We are brave, your Highness."  
  
Padmé hoped Sabé got the hint, telling her to go to   
  
Couruscant. She did.  
  
"Then I will plead our case to the Senate."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Once they were inside the hangar, they noticed many droids   
  
guarding the pilots needed to manage the ship.   
  
"We'll need to free those pilots," The Queen's captain said   
  
doubtfully.  
  
"I'll deal with that," Obi-Wan said casually.   
  
Padmé looked at him again, but since he was walking over to   
  
the pilots, he didn't see her. But he could feel her glance.   
  
What is it with her? It's just one of the Queen's   
  
handmaidens! Obi-Wan thought.  
  
Once the pilots and Obi-Wan were safe on the ship, they left   
  
Naboo immediately. While they began to settle the Queen   
  
and her handmaidens in, Padmé glanced at Obi-Wan once   
  
more. This time, he looked up at her too soon for her to look   
  
back down and pretend as if nothing happened. She looked   
  
startled at first, but then she met his eyes again and smiled.   
  
She was relieved when he smiled back. But the captain called   
  
for the Jedi and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left at once. Padmé   
  
was left alone with Sabé and the rest of her handmaidens.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
When she learned that they were landing on Tatooine she   
  
was both pleased and distressed. She knew they must reach   
  
Couruscant as soon as possible but they would get nowhere   
  
with a damaged ship. She was also somewhat pleased   
  
because, despite herself, she wanted to get to know the Jedi.   
  
More specifically, she wanted to get to know Obi-Wan. He   
  
looked to be about her age. She was fourteen and he was   
  
somewhere between eighteen and twenty. Not a substantial   
  
age difference. She doubted there could ever be anything   
  
romantically because Jedi were forbidden of attachment.   
  
Falling in love was the same thing as a death sentence for a   
  
Jedi. When a Jedi fell in love, it clouded their judgment.   
  
Rather than thinking about what was the best decision, they   
  
focused on their loved one's best interest. That was why it   
  
was better for a Jedi to not have relationships. But they could   
  
still be friends, couldn't they?  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well, I guess I won't be making friends with him any time   
  
soon! Padmé thought as she walked alongside Qui-Gon and   
  
Jar Jar. She was out here walking in the hot sand while Sabé   
  
got to play Queen in a nice, cool ship. With Obi-Wan right   
  
next to her! But Padmé couldn't think about that right now.   
  
She had to help Qui-Gon search for the required parts for   
  
their ship.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Once Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Padmé and Anakin were on board,   
  
the ship departed at once. They had already lost an extremely   
  
huge amount of time. After watching Sio Bibble's plea herself   
  
and briefly talking with Anakin before he fell asleep, Padmé   
  
went to another room of the ship, expecting to see it empty   
  
so she could finally relax. Obi-Wan was sitting by himself in   
  
a small chair, his back facing her. At first she thought he was   
  
asleep, but then she saw him shift in the chair. I thought he   
  
was in the cockpit with Qui-Gon and the captain. He looks   
  
awfully sad. He must not have heard me come in. He hasn't   
  
moved at all. She began walking toward him when he turned   
  
to face her, noticing for the first time that she was there.   
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
"Of course not. I was thinking about that…thing that   
  
attacked Qui-Gon outside the ship on Tatooine."  
  
"They say that whatever it was was trying to kill m…the   
  
Queen." She almost slipped and said "me" but caught herself   
  
at the last moment. Obi-Wan seemed not to have noticed.  
  
"I don't want to scare you, but I think it was."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Well, maybe I am a little bit. But, surprisingly, I'm not as   
  
afraid as I thought I would be."  
  
They talked long into the night and finally, in the wee hours   
  
of the morning, Padmé and Obi-Wan fell asleep right in their   
  
chairs.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Qui-Gon came in the lounge room, searching for Obi-Wan.   
  
He found him, too. Still asleep with Padmé next to him. He   
  
watched them sleep for a moment, before waking Obi-Wan   
  
up. Padmé, whose head had fallen on Obi-Wan's shoulder   
  
sometime in the night, stirred when Obi-Wan was woken.   
  
"Obi-Wan, we're approaching Couruscant. The pilot wishes   
  
to see us in the cockpit." Qui-Gon said, giving Obi-Wan a   
  
"We'll talk about this later" look.  
  
"Miss Padmé, the Queen requests you in her chambers as   
  
well."  
  
"Thank you, Master Jedi," Padmé said respectfully before   
  
hurrying off to the Queen's chambers. She gave Obi-Wan a   
  
final backwards glance before vanishing from sight. Once he   
  
was sure she was gone, Qui-Gon rounded on Obi-Wan.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Obi-Wan said defiantly.  
  
"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon said warningly.  
  
"Master, I promise I didn't do anything. She came in while I   
  
was sitting in here thinking by myself last night. We talked   
  
for hours until she fell asleep. I was going to tell the Queen   
  
she was there, but I saw that if I moved I would wake her and   
  
I fell asleep very soon after she did." Obi-Wan said, his eyes   
  
begging Qui-Gon to believe him.   
  
Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "Alright. Well, I will say   
  
this. If you insisted on having some fling, at least it was with   
  
a handmaiden and not the Queen!"  
  
Before Obi-Wan could protest, Qui-Gon was leading him out   
  
the door to the cockpit.  
  
Behind a hidden door, Padmé smiled to herself. She heard   
  
their whole conversation. What neither of the Jedi knew   
  
what that Obi-Wan's little "fling" was indeed with the Queen.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Once they reached Couruscant, Padmé and Obi-Wan were   
  
separated. Padmé went with the "Queen" while Obi-Wan and   
  
Qui-Gon went to the Jedi Temple. The didn't see each other   
  
again until they were returning to Naboo.  
  
"It is an honor to continue to serve and protect you," Qui-  
  
Gon said.  
  
An honor indeed, Obi-Wan thought as they boarded the ship.  
  
On their return journey, Padmé and Obi-Wan shared more   
  
late night conversations and their friendship blossomed.   
  
Padmé began to have mixed feelings for Obi-Wan as well. I   
  
know Jedi can't fall in love, but I can't help it. I really like   
  
him. And he seems to like me…She thought as they jabbered   
  
on into the night.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Your Honor, I am Queen Amidala." Padmé boldly said.  
  
Obi-Wan's mind reeled. Padmé is the Queen?! Qui-Gon   
  
looked over at Obi-Wan and both knew what the other was   
  
thinking. "If you insisted on having some fling, at least it was   
  
with a handmaiden and not the Queen!" Obi-Wan looked   
  
back at Qui-Gon, and though he tried his best to hide it, a   
  
grin spread over Obi-Wan's face.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"There's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, your   
  
Highness, he will return with an even bigger droid army."   
  
Obi-Wan said to Padmé…Queen Amidala…whatever.  
  
"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy.   
  
Everything depends on it." Padmé half-playfully half-  
  
seriously retorted back to him. At first, Obi-Wan looked   
  
taken aback. But once the briefing was over and everyone   
  
returned to their tasks at hand, Padmé caught Obi-Wan's   
  
eyes and smiled. Obi-Wan smiled back.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Padmé knew at that moment that her previous thought was   
  
wrong. She thought she could just be friends with the Jedi.   
  
She was wrong. She had tried to be "just friends" but she   
  
couldn't. She had stronger feelings for him now  
  
********************************************************  
  
Darth Maul stood menacingly in the doorway.  
  
"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"We'll take the long way," Padmé said, giving Obi-Wan a   
  
pleading look that said, "Please be safe. You have to be   
  
alright at the end of this!"  
  
As the Jedi battle loomed on, Padme's group was in a heated   
  
battle as well. When the Sith kicked open a door, the Jedi   
  
followed. As the door hissed shut, Padmé prayed that that   
  
would not be the last time she saw Obi-Wan alive.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Falling for Each Other

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Padmé heard Obi-Wan's heart-wrenching cry as his master was struck down. Then, she heard nothing. She shook with fear, praying he was alright. Then, she heard the clashing of lightsabers. Padmé listened as Obi-Wan immensely battled with the evil Sith Lord. She listened the whole time with a horrible knot in her throat, as he struggled to defeat him in time to rescue his master and mentor, Qui-Gon Ginn. Once it was over, Padmé's knot vanished, only to be quickly replaced. Her heart constricted, feeling the same pain as Obi-Wan as he rushed to Qui-Gon. Both Padmé and Obi-Wan knew it was too late to save Qui-Gon, and both their hearts broke at the thought. It's amazing how he's changed in these few moments. A short time ago, he was so strong. I thought nothing could frighten him and now...he's terrified, she thought. His voice was breaking, too, she noticed. Afterward, Obi-Wan came to her to tell her the details of their battle. Her eyes weld up more than once, not only for Qui-Gon's death, but for the pain that Obi-Wan was feeling. She wished that she could take away all of his pain, but that would have to wait. She listened quietly as Obi-Wan continued his story and when she was sure he'd finished, she didn't know what to say. She looked away for a brief moment and when she looked back at Obi-Wan, she saw his head down and silent tears falling from his eyes. Padmé didn't know what to say, or even if she should say anything.   
  
"Obi-Wan...I wish I knew what to say," she said, grief filling her every word.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at her and without a single word, he crossed the space between them and flung his arms around her, burying his head in her shoulder. Padmé was taken aback at first - usually she was the one who sought comfort from someone, not the other way around. After she realized that this was what he needed the most, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his.   
  
Panaka was on his way to her chamber when he stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Your highness, we've finished the..." He saw the Jedi in the Queen's arms and he first wanted to interject, but realizing they we both crying, he thought against it. Instead, he began backing up, dismissing himself until the appropriate time.  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan drew back, his eyes red.   
  
"He wasn't just my Master. He was my best friend and the closest thing I had to a father. Both my parents were killed when I was two and Qui-Gon looked after me until I was old enough to be trained. I'll never forget him. It's going to be so hard without him."  
  
"When I was younger, my mother taught me an important lesson. She said to me 'As long as you hold someone in your heart, you'll never lose them. They will always be with you.' And I believe that to this day. As long as you hold Qui-Gon in your heart, he'll always be there for you. No matter what."  
  
"Do you really believe that, Padmé?"  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan. I really do."  
  
For the first time after the battle, Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
"Thank you. You've become one of the best friends I've ever had. And I appreciate that."  
  
"I'm glad I could be there for you, Obi-Wan. But I must speak with Panaka. I do not think it's right to have such a celebration tomorrow, not after what happened to Qui-Gon."  
  
"No, Padmé. You and your people deserve this celebration. You have fought bravely and that deserves recognition. Not only that, but you have brought peace to two feuding cultures - the humans and the Gungans. Besides, Qui-Gon wouldn't have wanted your bravery to go unrewarded. He would have wanted you to be happy, not grieving."  
  
Padmé considered this for a moment before answering.  
  
"Ok, I will go...But only if you ride next to me," She said.  
  
Obi-Wan thought about her request, only for a brief minute.  
  
"If that is what you wish, Your Highness, then I shall be honored."  
  
He caught her eyes before giving her the briefest of smiles.  
  
After he left, Padmé Amidala smiled too, before retiring to her chambers. I'm so glad he's been brought into my life.  
  
****************************************************************************The next afternoon, Padmé's and Obi-Wan's creatures rode side by side. As they dismounted, Obi-Wan took Padmé's hand to help her off the creature. She smiled at him as she descended. As they took their positions on the steps of the palace, Obi-Wan's mind wandered. She's gorgeous. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but she is absolutely beautiful. I wonder if there could ever be a chance for us... Then he thought of what Qui-Gon would say. Obi-Wan, you know the rules. Not only is she a Queen, but you are a Jedi! Forbidden of love. I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but that is the way it must be. Obi-Wan smiled a bittersweet smile, casting a longing glance at the woman he knew he could never share a future with. She glanced at him and, once she caught his eye, she smiled. He smiled back at her and winked before returning his attention to the approaching Gungans. Get your mind off her! He told himself. It won't do you any good. Meanwhile, as she also watched the Gungans approach, her thoughts were elsewhere. Stop thinking about him! It won't do me any good! But as hard as she tried to not think of Master Kenobi, the more her mind seemed to dwell on him.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Once the Ceremony was over, Obi-Wan went to speak with Padmé.  
  
"Padmé, Anakin and I...we have to return to Courasant with the rest of the Jedi Council so that Anakin may begin his training as soon as possible. I doubt we will see each other for a long time." He ended solemnly. Which is your way of telling me we'll never see each other again. Padmé sadly thought. She heard a voice in her head that was not her own, which said to her "Probably." And that voice sounded as sad as hers. She looked up at Obi-Wan, who confirmed her question. Though they didn't speak to each other, they were still communicating. Padmé didn't even attempt to hide the tear that slid down her cheek.   
  
"I'm going to miss you," she said simply.  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too," he said, in such a quiet whisper that she'd had to strain to hear it.  
  
Padmé looked up at him and this time she was the one to fling her arms around him, although he wasn't nearly as surprised as she was when he did it to her. He wrapped his arms around her and they merely stood like that for a few moments. To some, it might have seemed like an eternity, but to the two of them, it wasn't nearly long enough. When they drew apart, the look in Obi-Wan's eyes told her that he had to leave at once, before their hearts broke even more. Without thinking, Padmé reached up, took his face in her hands, and gave him the briefest of kisses, but a kiss nonetheless. Obi-Wan tried to mask his shock, but Padmé saw it in his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Goodbye," she whispered before retreating to her chambers to cry for an immeasurable time.  
  
As Obi-Wan boarded the ship with Anakin, his thoughts were not on their return journey, but back in the palace with Padmé. He would think of her every day for the next ten years, until they would meet again.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Back Together and then Torn Apart

If they think I'm going to add another person to my already overly stocked security, they've got another thought coming.  
  
"What about an old friend, like...Master Kenobi?" Palpatine asked.  
  
Obi-Wan? That's an idea. I haven't seen him in 10 years. This is my chance, maybe my last one.  
  
"Alright," she said, trying to sound disappointed, but inside she was exploding with excitement. ****************************************************************************  
  
I can't believe this. 10 years - not a word. Now all of a sudden, they want us back - to protect her. I would protect her with my life.   
  
"I haven't seen her in 10 years, Master." Anakin said.  
  
Neither have I, Anakin. Neither have I.  
  
"You're sweating. Relax!" Obi-Wan said. But even as he said it, he had a hard time convincing himself to do the same. ****************************************************************************  
  
Padmé smiled broadly as Obi-Wan came in.   
  
Control yourself! She thought.   
  
"Welcome back, Master Kenobi. It has been far too long." Padmé said, with a smile that could light up any darkness.  
  
Far too long indeed. Obi-Wan thought.  
  
After exchanging formalities, Padmé dropped her regal manner a bit.  
  
"Master Kenobi, may I have a word with you please?" She asked.  
  
"Absolutely," Obi-Wan answered, perhaps a little too soon.  
  
Anakin looked at him in question. Obi-Wan knew what he was asking.   
  
I get to come too, right?  
  
As Obi-Wan began to follow Padmé out of the room, Anakin proceeded to tag along. Obi-Wan turned around and looked at him in warning and Anakin stopped, looking at him in disbelief. Obi-Wan just smiled.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Once she was sure they were out of ear-reach by anyone, she turned around to face Obi-Wan.   
  
"You wouldn't believe how much I have missed you," she said.  
  
"I've missed you too," he said quietly.   
  
"I really didn't think I'd see you ever again. Then they suggested a Jedi be added to my security. I didn't want to, but then Palpatine suggested you. I couldn't deny that offer."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't."   
  
She silently slid into his arms and they merely sat on her bed, content with holding each other.   
  
"I should return, before Anakin suspects something." Obi-Wan said, hating that he had to leave her.  
  
"Alright," she said, not wanting him to leave anymore that he did.  
  
As he rose to leave, she rose with him. He turned around to face her before leaving, and leaning down, placed his lips on hers. This time, it wasn't as brief as their previous kiss. This time, she had time to wrap her arms around his neck. And she treasured every moment.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Why, oh why! How could the Jedi counsel place him to protect me and then take him away! Instead, they put me with Anakin! He's just a padawan. An above all that, Obi-Wan has gone to Kamino. Who knows what could happen to him. He could be in danger.   
  
She remembered leaving Courisant, remembered leaving him. As she stepped onto the transport, Anakin followed her. Then, Obi-Wan stepped on as well. Padme's heart leapt.   
  
"Anakin, don't do anything without consulting myself or the counsel," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Padme's dread came back when she realized Obi-Wan wasn't coming with them. She looked up and caught Obi-Wan's eyes. He looked solemnly back at her. Tears filled her eyes and she forced herself to look away so neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan would see her crying. She composed herself and saw Anakin glance from her to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan saw the plead in Padmé's eyes and turned to Anakin once more.   
  
"Anakin, I must discuss something with the Senator. Would you mind?"  
  
Even if Anakin did mind, he wouldn't have had a choice. He and Captain Typho waited as Obi-Wan and Padmé stepped off the transport for a moment.  
  
"Obi-Wan..."   
  
"Shhh... I'll be back before you know it. You'll be back here. The danger will have past. It'll be ok."  
  
"I wish you'd let me go with you."  
  
"Not a chance. This is terribly dangerous. I can't risk putting you in that kind of danger."  
  
She gave him a quick hug before she saw Anakin turning around to face their direction. While the pilot of the transport announced they would be taking off in a few moments, Captain Typho was stepping off as Padmé boarded. Obi-Wan gave them both a brief backwards glance before stepping off the transport just as its doors closed. He waved as the transport grew smaller and smaller, until it was nothing but a speck in the Courisant sky. She knew she would see him again. And he knew he would see her.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Resuce

I cannot believe him! Obi-Wan's in terrible trouble and he's not going to do anything about it. Well, if he won't then I will, because I am not going to lose him again.  
  
"You heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here."  
  
"He gave you strict orders to protect me. And I'm going to save Obi-Wan. You'll just have to come along."  
  
Anakin couldn't believe her determination. But he knew that she would stop at nothing to bring Obi-Wan safely back home. ****************************************************************************  
  
I've failed him.  
  
Once they were captured, Padmé couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was supposed to rescue Obi-Wan, not be captured right next to him. As the beast led their chariot, she saw him chained to an enormous rock pillar. She saw two more pillars, no doubt for her and Anakin. She barely heard anything, but she seemed to zone back in after she heard Obi-Wan speak.  
  
"We decided to come and rescue you," Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his own chains.  
  
"Good job," he said.   
  
Padmé couldn't help but smile. Obi-Wan then looked at Padmé.   
  
"We decided to come and rescue me?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I decided to come and rescue you," she said defiantly.  
  
"I should have known," Obi-Wan said, feigning anger.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"What about Padmé?" Anakin asked.  
  
"She seems to be on top of things," Obi-Wan said, but inside he was worried sick over her.  
  
This is exactly why I didn't want her to come with me. I didn't want her to be in this kind of danger.  
  
As the immense battle continued, Obi-Wan tried to concentrate on protecting Padmé, but he had to focus on his own safety in order to look after her.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Padmé screamed as she fell out of the aircraft.   
  
"PADMÉ!!!!!" Anakin screamed after her.  
  
Obi-Wan watched her fall, wanting to jump out after her, knowing he couldn't.  
  
"What would Padmé do were she in your position?" Obi-Wan asked him, silently asking himself the same question.  
  
Anakin sighed despite himself.   
  
"She would do her duty," he said.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Padmé came rushing in as soon as possible. The first thing she saw was Anakin, missing an arm.  
  
"Oh my God! Anakin!" She rushed to him and threw her arms around him, hoping to comfort him in any way she could. Through their adventure, she had become very close friends with Anakin.   
  
After seeing to Anakin's wounds, she secured him in the ship and went to tend to Obi-Wan. He also had serious injuries - a deep gash on his arm and a stab in the leg.   
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan," Padmé said. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. He breathed a sigh of relief. When he saw her so close to Anakin, he began to grow extremely worried.   
  
"Obi-Wan, are you alright? I was so worried."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"How can you ask me that? Did you honestly doubt that I was worried about you?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know what to think. I saw you with Anakin..."  
  
"Obi-Wan, Anakin is my friend. I was alone with him for this whole time. He is my friend. But you...I mean, you are so much more than that to me."  
  
"Do you really mean that Padmé?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as she felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep.  
  
"I love you, Padmé."  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan. I love you, too." 


	5. Epilogue: Back in Balance

Obi-Wan knew Padmé would always love him, just as he would always love her. But she had to live a normal life. She married Anakin, even though her heart would always lie with Obi-Wan. He was there to be her shoulder to cry on when Anakin turned to the dark side. He was there to care for her children, and there to hide them from the evil Darth Vader. He took Leia to live with his friend Bail Organa on Alderaan and Luke went to the Lars homestead on Tatooine. Padmé went with him to both places and watched her children leave her. She cried on Obi-Wan's shoulder the entire voyage back to Couruscant. She visited Leia often, but could never make it back to Tatooine to see Luke. And Obi-Wan made sure the two children were always provided for after their mother tragically died at the hands of the Empire. At times, he felt like dying himself. But he knew he couldn't. He'd made a promise to Padmé. A promise that he would watch over her children. A promise he swore to never break. And when he finally met his end in the intimate battle with Darth Vader, he knew he'd see her again. He watched Luke as he fought to bring Darth Vader back to Anakin Skywalker. And once the Empire was finally destroyed for good, Luke watched as the spirits of Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Anakin Skywalker, and Lady Padmé Amidala stood, watching over him and his sister. As Obi-Wan looked over at Padmé, she smiled broadly at him. She glanced at Anakin in question, and, recognizing his nod of understanding, she let go of his hand and moved toward Obi-Wan. Anakin knew that Padmé had and always would love Obi-Wan, and he knew he couldn't stop her. Besides, he wanted her to be happy, and she was the happiest when she was with Obi-Wan.

"I have missed you so much, Obi-Wan."

"I've missed you too. I've waited a long time to see you again."

"Obi-Wan, I have never stopped loving you."

"Nor have I stopped loving you, Padmé."

As they embraced, Anakin smiled. Balance was restored in the universe, and things were exactly as they should be. 


End file.
